Hot and Cold
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy has been going between emotions all day and Gabriella is not happy. She has to find a way to deal with it and not let their parents know. What's his excuse and will it be good enough by her standards? TROYELLA! ONESHOT!


**I really hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I walked down the hallway and towards by bedroom really sad and kind of depressed. All week my friend had been hot and cold on me, nice then ignoring me and I have no idea why but it was bugging me.

"Gabi, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," my mom called up.

"Okay!" I laid back on my bed and just started at the ceiling but was interrupted when my phone rang in my purse. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, what's wrong," Taylor asked. She of course is my other best friend but she's always nice.

"Nothing, well it's just a little thing," I said.

"So what, I don't care if it's nothing. Just tell me," She said. "Is it something about Troy?" I could hear her jump on her bed waiting for my answer.

"Maybe," I said. "He's just been really weird lately. I would see him and he would be my best friend and then I would see him ten minutes later and he would totally ignore me."

"I don't really know what to say but he's a guy. That's all I can come up with. I wish I could come up with more," She said. I smiled into the phone and looked over at my clock.

"Well I better get going, dinner." We said our goodbyes and hung up. If Troy was going to ignore me then I'll just ignore him too.

"Gabi!"

"Yeah?" I ran down the stairs after changing into a pair of sweats and a wildcat's tee.

"I invited the Bolton's for dinner, they should be here soon," My mom said stirring the pot of pasta.

"That's great," I said flashing her a smile. "Smells good."

"It should be done pretty soon and the Bolton's are walking up now," She said looking out the window. We could see everything from that window, well whoever was coming up to the door.

"I'll go get it," I said knowing I would have to anyways.

"Gabi!" Both Jack and Lucy hugged me before going on to talk to my mother. Troy stood right inside the door way smiling at me. I just turned around and walked away.

"Anything I can do," I asked sitting on a bar stool.

"Nothing, where's Troy?"

"I'm right here," He said walking into the room and sitting down next to me. I looked straight ahead tapping my fingers against the counter top. "That's really annoying," Troy said pulling his hand over mine. I looked down at our fingers and then back up at him.

"Fine," I said pulling my hand away from his.

"Is everything alright," Jack asked looking at us.

"Everything's great dad," Troy said. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute Gabi?" I sighed and nodded. E both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What is your problem?" He asked. "You have been acting weird the whole time since we got here," he said.

"I don't have a problem," I said. "Excuse me for a minute I promised to call Taylor," I said using her as an excuse to get out of the room. And it didn't work, Troy just followed me into my room so I could get my phone.

"Why are you acting so, I don't know, cold," He asked. I let out a little laugh and shook my head.

"Don't talk to me about acting cold," I said.

"Dinner!" Thank god, I thought I was going to have to fight with him some more. Everyone was sitting at the table when we got there waiting for us.

"Smells good Ms. Montez," Troy said.

"Troy I've told you, call me Maria. Why can't the kids get it right?" My mom said looking at his parents. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he sat down.

"I don't know, they're too proper for their own good," Lucy joked. Everyone laughed even it some of it was fake.

Dinner went by with comfortable talking and silent eating. I didn't look at Troy once which I am kind f proud of because normally when I'm mad at him I can't help but look over and see if me ignoring him was working. I guess I'm really serious about it this time though.

The next morning I walked into school and Troy was standing by my locker grinning, like nothing happened the night before. "Hey," He said. I just turned to my locker and started doing the combination.

"Hi."

"You okay?" I nodded. "You want to see a movie tonight? It's Friday?"

"No thanks, I've got plans with the girls," I said.

"But everyone's going on dates tonight," He said. I hadn't thought of that.

"Oh well, maybe it's not the girls I'm going with but…"

"What are you doing tonight," He asked. "Come on I'm your best friend, you have to tell me."

"No I don't actually, but just to settle you down. I'm going out to dinner with Dave," I said closing my locker.

"Wait, like Dave, on the basketball team Dave?" He asked walking next to me.

"Yeah he caught up with me outside the school just now and asked me out. Why?" I asked smiling, knowing it was probably bugging him for some weird reason.

"It's just, he's not a very nice guy," Troy said looking proud with his answer.

"You always say that he's super sweet and wonder why he doesn't ask someone out," I said. "And he asked someone out now." I walked into our homeroom and sat down just as the bell rang.

"You're late Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said from behind him.

"But Ms. Darbus, I'm two inches from the classroom," He said.

"But you're not in it. Detention!" She looked almost happy as she gave Troy detention. He walked over to his chair and sat down sadly.

"What's you do to him," Taylor asked.

"I've been ignoring him, or acting really cold and then I told him about my date tonight," I said.

"That must have killed him," She said.

"Why? It's just a date," I said.

"Never mind but you have to tell me everything about this date during free period," She said. I nodded and looked up at Darbus who was still talking about being on time.

During free period I was standing outside my locker putting my stuff up getting ready to go and see Taylor when Dave walked up to me. "Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that my mom came and borrowed my car and crashed it somehow. So I'm hoping your okay with pizza and a movie at my house," He said looking guilty.

"That sounds great Dave," I said. He kept walking next to me towards the library. "I'm—"

"Dave!" We both looked down the hallway and there was Troy. "We decided for an extra little practice in the gym. You wanna come?"

"Actually I was talking to Gabi, but I'll be there in a bit," he said. Troy still didn't leave so we all stood there waiting.

"What were you going to say," I asked looking at him.

"It's nothing. I better be going. I'll see you tonight. Pick you up at seven?"

"I can just drive to your house," I said. "I don't want you to have to drive all the way to my house and then all the way back." He shook his head in protest. "Please, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and smiled at him. "Alright, you win," he said. I smiled and leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"Get to practice," I said. He grinned and ran off in the other direction. "Aren't you leaving?" I asked turning to Troy.

"Nah, they can survive without me for a while," He said.

"Then why did you send Dave off," I asked.

"I just want to talk to you, you've been ignoring me all day today."

"I know, look I have to go and meet Taylor," I said. "Maybe I'll see you around." He caught my arm just as I turned.

"Why are you being so cold?"

"You were acting the same way yesterday. First you were nice and then horrible. What am I supposed to do just let you treat me like this," I asked trying to not yell in the hallways. "It hurts Troy."

"I'm sorry Gabi. I was having a bad day yesterday," He said.

"That doesn't help, and it's not even a good explanation!"

"Look, I've been acting nice to you all day. What else do you want?" He asked grabbing me by both arms and pulling me closer to him.

"I want a good reason for treating me like you did yesterday," I said. He leaned in closer to me so I could feel his breath against my face. For a minute I thought our lips were going to touch but at the very last minute he pulled away.

"Argh!" He threw his hands in the air and looked at me before walking away. I watched him walked for about five seconds before I turned around facing the library doors.

What just happened?

"I love you." I jumped and turned around only to have my lips covered with Troy's. I didn't see him but I would know that voice anywhere. He pulled away seconds later and ran back down the hall. This time I watched him run all the way down the hall.

"Gabi where have you been," Taylor asked after the bell rang.

"I've been here," I said. "Just standing here for the past like twenty minutes. Let's get to class. I have to cancel my date tonight."

"What? Why?" I just shook my head and walked towards Dave's locker. He said he understood and was glad I told him and then the last period went by really fast.

Walking up to my front door in a daze I looked for my keys in my purse but they weren't in there and the spare key wasn't there either. This is great, I locked myself out.

"Gabi is something wrong?" Jack walked up behind me and tried opening the door.

"I think I locked myself out," I said.

"Come on, you can have dinner with us and your mom can come over later," He said. I just nodded and walked across the street. "Troy's in his room." I walked up knowing it was what he expected me to do and sat down outside the door. Should I go in? Eventually Troy opened his door to say something to his parents but found me instead.

"What are you doing here," He asked awkwardly.

"I locked myself out," I said. "Your dad brought me over here." Laying on my backpack I looked up at his face. It was confused and sad in a way.

"I'm sorry about today," He said sitting down next to me. I don't remember how but my head moved from my bag to his lap.

"I'm not," I said.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"No, I canceled," I said. We were quiet for a while. I listened to him breath, in and out, in and out. "I do love you Troy."

"As a friend," He finished for me. But I shook my head. "I'm confused." I laughed a little, always like him to rule out the obvious. I sat up ad kissed him on the lips gently.

"Like that," I said standing up and walking down the stairs. He chased after me and caught me just as I stepped off the last step.

"Good," He whispered turning me around and kissing me again. We separated when someone cleared their throats. "Hi dad." I laughed at Jacks face.

"I'll wait to find out," He said. Troy and I nodded.

"Dinners ready. Gabi you're staying the night, your mother is on an overnight business trip."

"Okay thank you. It smells great as always," I said sitting down next to Troy.

"Thank you, we've got hot chicken and cool ice cream for desert. I thought we could just have opposites, hot and cold," Lucy said. Troy and I smiled at each other, he grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it. We could deal with the parents later.

**

* * *

**

I didn't really like this one but I hope you did. Check out the new chapter of Make a Wish which is also coming out now. And maybe one more oneshot. Please Review

**Amanda!**


End file.
